Angels & Cobras
by Lady Night
Summary: Alternate reality....nothing more to say...the story speaks for itself. N&M fic.


Written by: Lady Night   
  
Disclaimer: no I don't own La Femme Nikita, though I do wish I could get a copy of Roy Dupuis.   
  
Note: This is a pet project that if no one likes it I won't bother tp write anymore for it... or else I'll change it and just put original characters in... So let me know if you like it. Thanx.   
  
  
COBRAS AND ANGEL   
  
Two rivals in one neighborhood, it reminds me of West Side story, only time now is an arbitrary thing. Living forever after is not that different because you just go to this huge City or are living in a quiet country town. The town acts like a suburb to the City, and is always waiting for those who are ready to leave the City. The only thing that is unusual about this place is that there are two rivaling, guarding forces. The King Cobras against the Urban Angels, works like the typical G vs. E. In this time the Angels can do nothing to stop the power of the Cobras. The story starts with the leader of the Angels being beaten by a group of lesser Cobras. It was in avian form that he landed on the ground, witnessing the brutal game that a pack of Cobras was playing with an old woman who was respected in the town. They came from the City of Gerrond, invading the territory of the Angels. There numbers in this insurrecting party were too great for one Angel on the ground, even for the leader of the Angels, The Archangel Michael. The Cobras set upon him and began to tear feathers from his wings and gagged him so he could not call for help. He looked down the alley and saw one of the other angels had tried to stop them and was hidden from discovery by a large tarp. He could not tell how badly the Angel was hurt, but was glad to know that they had been smart enough to change to human form before attempting to stop the Cobras. This was Michael 's last conscious thought, as the pain became too great for him. He opened his eyes one last time, and looked strait into the flat eyes of the leading Cobra, so one day he would know who to punish for this pain and suffering he was enduring. He saw the woman escape out of the ally and was glad that at least one was saved.   
  
A small child peered around the corner of the ally after she saw a big group of mean looking me leave. At first she saw lots of feathers, like from a beautiful white bird, then she saw the man curled against the back wall. He was probably very beautiful, but the strange man had protrusions from his back that was red and sore looking, with a few feathers hanging from them. "If he had wings like a bird they must have been broken by those mean men," she thought. " I think I'll take him home and make him better. It worked with the dove I found last year; this time will be longer because he is bigger. Gram will know what to do." So, the girl carried away the man with wings, in her red wagon, back to her home out on the farthest edge of the town. To the farthest place she could get from the City.   
  
No one knew what had happened to Michael, and thought to look for the other Angel that was missing, too. All of the lesser Angels cried and fought about what should be done to find Michael, until Michael's second- in- command took charge.   
" Listen, all of you! I am as worried about Michael as any of you, but I trust in his ability to survive. If and only if he does not return to us within a year to this day, then we will appoint a new leader. If we find the Cobras have caught him then we will attempt a rescue, but I refuse to lose anyone else," said Raphael. It was evident from the way that he held himself so tightly in control that he was the most upset about Michael missing. Still no one thought to make sure all other Angels were present, they were all too caught up in their own grief. It was never noticed that a new Angel, Nikita, was nowhere to be found. It was she who was still alone and helpless in human form, caught in the war zone between Town and City.   
  
In the dim light filtering through the cloth covering her, Nikita stirred. She ached all over and could only hope that the old woman had gotten away. As she tried to sit up she found herself becoming light headed and dizzy. There was a pain in her back that radiated from between her shoulder blades, and she knew some how that she would never again be able to spread her wings wide and sail over the Town as a Guardian Angel. She was now a Fallen Angel and could only help those in need try to escape from the City. Even irony was not lost to the Fates. Perhaps this was her penance for her evils while in the land of the living and it was time for her to help the immortally damned to find the peace she so desperately longed for. Since she had followed Michael Samuelle through the living hell, how much worst could the real one be? With that encouraging thought, Nikita gathered herself together and began to take in her surroundings and the nearest direction into the City, which was only three miles from her location. The first thing she would have to do would be to lose the iridescent white gown that declared that she was an Angel. Next would be to convince the gatekeepers she was a wicked, damned soul and that she belonged in Gerrond, The City of Hell.   
  
Michael awoke slowly and in a great deal of pain. A little child's hands were painfully probing his back, and he could tell that there were tight gauze wrappings where his wings should be. Opening his eyes, all he saw at first was a wash of white light, then the definition of shapes and colors. He could see cherry red painted wood doors and large mounds of hay. He guessed that he was somewhere on the outskirts of the Town and only a few miles at most away from Elysian. As Michael regained his equilibrium he heard a young and happy voice say, "all done." He turned his head towards the voice to see a little girl of about eight or ten years old giving him a very curious look.   
" Hello Mister. You were hurt and I brought you home in my wagon. I hope you'll be O.K. because Gram said that I could only help if you let me and that you had to go away again when you got better enough to go home." The girl then picked up the handle of her little wagon and started towards the barn door. "Wait," croaked Michael in a pain filled voice. "What is your name?"   
"Oh. Well my Gram calls me Maddie, but you can call me Madeline," with that she smiled a soft, secretive smile and was gone.   
  
End Pt. 1 


End file.
